


A Girl, The Newbie

by A_Campers_Beginning, Dead_Wonderlandwith_Obsessions



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, dunno if this'll be good, minor differences? maybe not that minor differences, mix of book and movie? sort of, my mind's gone into overload thinking about this, random klunk(sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Campers_Beginning/pseuds/A_Campers_Beginning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Wonderlandwith_Obsessions/pseuds/Dead_Wonderlandwith_Obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Greenie, a girl. There's something different about her. Something that has never happened to the boys before. She changes things(maybe even Gally).<br/>(I feel this summary will end up lame, I don't think I'm very good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Greenie. A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad feeling about this, dunno if anyone would like it. I feel like it might be boring?

Girl's P.O.V.

I wake up in a box, not knowing what's going on, not knowing anything. I sit up and look around me, boxes stacked looking like they hold supplies. That moment, I feel pain in my head like I've been hit in the head with bricks. While the pain continues, things, memories, flood my brain, things like my name, what the world is like, what happened before ending up in the Box, and a lot of other things, but two things are like this situation, I remember reading a book with the name of The Maze Runner and watching a movie named The Maze Runner. I look up, notice the box is going up fast, sound comes to me, and I hear gears. Soon the box reaches the top, stops and doors slide open. Though the sun is bright, I stay seated, looking up squinting. Figures appear in the still bright sunlight and someone jumps into the box. My eyes adjust, able to see boys surrounding the entrance of the box, and look over to the boy that jumped in. The boy looks like Newt, who says, "It's a girl." The accent gives me more of a reason to believe he is Newt. There is chatter among the boys, except one, Thomas. I stare at Newt for a second, stand up, and climb out of the Box myself. Boys move out of my way and Alby(recognizable with his dark skin) walks up to me. "Welcome to the Glade, name's Alby." I hear Alby say. I nod, not wanting to say anything at the moment. "What's your name." Newt asks. "Madison." I reply. I make my way through the crowd and head to a stone wall with names on it. I study the wall, noticing only about 2-3 names crossed off. I walk away from the wall, towards a section that appears to be where the builders work, wanting to see the Glade in person instead of just reading the book. Everyone is back to their work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of making some of this up on the spot? I have most of it sort of planned out

Madison's P.O.V.

Evening, after dinner, the Runners returned, I sit in a tree on a thick branch with branches and leaves sort of hiding me. It feels weird to be around the other Gladers, it's like they think I'm fragile or something. I here footsteps coming so I slow my breathing to be quiet and look down to see who it is. Thomas is walking my direction. My breathing returns to normal. He is the only one(besides Gally) that hasn't treated me like the others, he treats me like I'm just another boy, like I'm equally capable of doing things like the boys, and it's nice. That's the way I want the others to treat me, like I'm another boy, like them. "What's up, Madison?" I hear Thomas say. I snap out of my thought's and look down to see Thomas climbing up to a branch near me. "Nothing much. Just sitting here, thinking." I say. "Why are you sitting up here?" Thomas asks. "To get away from the boys, except you." I say with a sigh. "Why do you want to be away from the boys? And why not me? I'm a boy." Thomas asks. I hesitate before answering. "They treat me like I'm fragile, like I can't do anything, I don't like that. You don't do that, you treat me like another boy, I appreciate that." "Shouldn't you tell them that? That you want them to treat you like a boy?" Thomas asks. The word treat now seems overused, used too many times, but Thomas sort of has a point. "I guess. But how?" I ask. There are a lot of boys. "We could make an announcement at a gathering with all the boys." Thomas suggested. Gather the all the boys? Not a bad idea. "I guess that could work. But you have to help me." I say. "I have an idea that might get everyone together." Thomas states. Can't wait. "Cool." I say. "I'm gonna go talk to Newt." Thomas says, swinging to the ground. I watch Thomas run to Newt to talk to him. I watch them for a moment then look at my surroundings. Swinging down, I walk to the gardens, see if I can help. Surprisingly, the boys there allow me to work with them. Too soon, everyone is getting ready to go to bed, getting in their hammocks. I just go back to the woods, climb up a tree, find a thick enough branch, and sit with my back against the trunk. I fall asleep just thinking about random things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me and tell me it's not good if you want, I don't mind. I'm new to this and have a panicking worry that it's going to be bad. This chapter feels short.


	3. Chapter 3

I jerk awake and nearly fall out of the tree when Thomas' voice shouted at me saying I would be late for breakfast. "Jesus Maddie, you nearly fell. Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Thomas complained as soon as I got down from my sleeping spot. "I am careful! And I dunno, did you?" I stated a little shaken from nearly falling out of a tree. "I thought I did. If I didn't then I'm telling you now. Be careful." Thomas says as we get to the dining area. "M'kay Shuckface." I say teasingly with a smile. "Mean!" Thomas whined, though he knew I wasn't serious. I laugh as I got food. I look around at the other boys enjoying breakfast then notice Gally staring, partially glaring(that rhymed). "Gally's staring." I say sitting at a picnic table with Thomas. "Ignore him. He can be a jerk." Thomas says. "Do you think more boys will come Tom?" I ask, though I know the answer, just want to see what Thomas has to say. "Don't know. There could be a possibility." Thomas replies. I nod and look around the glade. What am I gonna do today?  
I find myself working in the Garden. A lot of thoughts and memories running through my head. "Do you remember anything from before coming here Madison?" I hear Newt ask and turn my attention to him. "It's all blurry. Probably not much more than all of the Gladers." I lied. I'm not ready to tell what I actually know, even if Newt is Second in Command. I go back to gardening.  
I sit with Thomas, Chuck, and a few other boys during lunch. "Hey Madison?" Chuck says. "Yes?" I reply. "Why'd you sleep in a tree last night?" Chuck asks. "Well, um, I didn't have anywhere else to sleep." I answer hesitantly. "You could have shared a hammock with someone." Chuck says. "I didn't feel like it." I reply. "We could ask one of the Builders, or Gally, to put another hammock up for you." Zart says next to me. "Okay." I say with a shrug.  
After lunch, I wander over to the area where the Builders work. "There's a hammock already set up for you." Gally says coldly when I'm near enough to hear. They put it up quickly though.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning was a breeze, Minho and Alby went to look for a dead Griever. Afternoon went quickly, but not without a little worry. Now everyone's eating dinner worrying about Minho and Alby. Newt is the most worried, considering Minho and Alby have been his closest friends since he arrived, and Minho knows the maze better than anyone else.  
  
When I finish my sandwich I stand up and walk to the entrance of the maze. Thomas follows with Chuck. Soon more boys are joining us. I look over at Thomas and Chuck, Chuck looks worried and Thomas looks like he's planning something. I look at Newt, he also looks worried but a bit troubled. "Are you sure they're gonna make it?" I ask. "They have to." Newt replied. We wait a few more minutes, then there's the loud grinding of the doors closing. A minute later Minho comes around the corner with Alby. Boys start shouting at them to hurry up. I look around at the others then at Thomas, I know what's going to happen. I look back at Minho and Alby, there's about a foot or two left before the doors close completely. I shoot forward towards the closing doors, grabbing Thomas' wrist as I go, pulling him with me. Once we're in the maze, the doors shut. Minho opens his mouth as if he's ready to say something, I have a feeling he would. "Not now, Minho." I say, preventing him from actually saying something. "Thomas, you got an idea?" Though I know the answer. "Yes." Thomas replies.  
After tying Alby up with vines, Thomas and I try to find Minho, but find a Griever instead. As we try to get away, we run into Minho, who notices the Griever behind Thomas and I. At a three way, a wall starts to move (I forgot about the shifting walls).  
  
When morning comes, Minho, Thomas, and I are worn out, slightly bruised and cut. We get Alby down from the wall and walk to the Glade. The first person I see when we are close to the doors, which are open, is Chuck.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been just over a week since I arrived and only a few days past from being in the maze at dark, Thomas and I got a punishment. But during the week I've noticed something different with Thomas, and it grows more obvious with each passing day. It seems to be Thomas has a crush(maybe more), and I know who he's crushing on. Thomas is a runner but got a break from running today, so I asked him to meet in the woods(known as Deadheads to me) after lunch. Before I go to the woods I head over to where Gally is working. "Hey Gally." I say when I reach him."What." Gally says in a usual grumpy(?), annoyed(?) voice. "Don't be such a Sourwolf(not sorry)." I say. "But would you need any help later?" "I don't know, maybe." Gally replies.  
  
I'm sitting in a tree, hidden by leaves, when I hear footsteps heading my direction. I peek through the leaves to see Thomas, swing down in front of him upside down, and say "Hi." "Wa- shuck! Don't do that." Thomas says surprised. "Sorry." I say lifting myself back into the tree. Tom climbs up a second later. "You want to talk to me about something?" Thomas asks. I smile and nod. "Do you like Newt?" I ask. "Well, yeah, he is a good friend." Thomas replies. "I don't mean like that, I mean do you love him?" I ask. "I've noticed the way you act around him." "What?! I don't love Newt! He's just a friend, a good friend." Thomas says panicking a little. "You sure?" I ask with a smile. "Uh yes." Thomas says. "Really Tom?! I see the way you look at him!" I shout quietly. "And your mood! You're always in a good mood around him!" "So! Doesn't mean I love him!" Thomas shouts quietly back. "I think it does. The way you act, your mood. Not to mention you smile near him, plus the way you look at him." I state. "I don't love him." Thomas says. "Sure." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Why'd you ask if I love Newt?" Thomas asks after a minute. "Because. I want to know." I say. "I'm not going to tell anyone." "Fine. As long as you stop pestering me about it." Thomas says after another minute. I nod. "OK, yeah. I do love Newt." Thomas says quietly, hesitantly. "Knew it." I state, getting down from the tree. "Where are you going?" Tom asks. "To help Gally. But like I said, I'm not going to tell anyone." I reply heading out of the woods.  
  
Dinner went well. Thomas glancing at me a few times. I'm walking to my hammock when Thomas comes up. "What? Think I told someone? I didn't tell anyone." I say. "How was working with Gally?" Thomas asks. "What kind of question is that? It was fine." I reply. "Dunno. Felt like asking." Thomas says. Though I did notice changes with Gally too. "M'kay. Good night." I say, sitting in my hammock. "Night." Tom says walking to his hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing: I know Sourwolf is from something else(Teen Wolf) but I don't really care and I couldn't really think of anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, after breakfast, I go to the woods to get wood for the Builders. When I collect enough wood I head towards where Gally is working, wanting to talk to him. I get to the work area, drop the wood in a pile, and stomp, sort of angrily, over to Gally. "Gally, I want to know what's going on with you. You've been acting differently lately, I wanna know why." I demand. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gally says, something in his tone tells me it's a lie. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." I say. "No. No I don't." Gally says a little angrily. "Don't play stupid with me, I know something's up." I say. "Alright. Yes. Something is up, but why would I tell you?" Gally asks. "People are noticing changes with you. They think it's kind of strange." I say. "So? I could be nice if I want to." Gally states. "It's not like you. Though it could be a nice change." I say crossing my arms. Gally really isn't a bad guy, just acts like a bully, he does have a good side. Gally growls. "It could be the fact there's someone I like. A lot." Gally mutters. I raise my eyebrows. "You're bleeding." Gally says pointing to my arm. I look at my arm and see a big cut. I roll my eyes. I must have cut it when I practically dropped the wood I was carrying. I turn and head towards the Med-Jacks hut.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff asks when I enter the hut. "Just taking wood to the Builders. Must have cut my arm on a loose branch or something." I say with a shrug. "OK. Sit. I'll be back in a sec." Jeff says. Jeff leaves the room and comes back with some bandages and stuff to clean my arm. He cleans my arm, which stings, then bandages my cut. "Your arm will be fine. Just try to clean it daily." Jeff says when he's done bandaging my arm. I nod, stand up, and go back outside.  
  
"Would you tell me how much you like the person?" I ask when I reach Gally. "No." Gally says without looking up from his work. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I don't want you to know." Gally says. "I wouldn't be able to say much at all if you just tell me how much you like them." I say. "I'm not telling you." Gally says. "Would you tell anyone else?" I ask. "No" Gally says. "Alright." I say as I look around and spot Ben near the Gardens. I look back at Gally to see him looking at me then I jog over to Ben.  
  
"Yo." I say when I reach Ben. "What's up?" Ben asks. "You've noticed changes with Gally, right?" I ask. "Yeah. It looks like he took a liking to someone." Ben says. "Would you have any idea on who it is?" I ask. "I would say it's you." Ben states. "Me? Why me?" I ask. "Yes you. And I don't know. There's something about you he likes, I guess." Ben says. "M'kay. Thanks." I say walking towards the kitchen. I think about the idea as walk to the kitchen. "Hey Frypan." I call out when I reach the kitchen. "Yes?" Frypan says. "Need help?" I ask. "Sure. Wash your hands." Frypan says. I obey, washing my hands in the sink. "Want to cut the lettuce?" Frypan asks. "OK." I say grabbing a knife and a head of lettuce. "Have you noticed changes with Gally?" I ask. "Yeah, I have. And it seems to be he likes someone. Maybe love." Frypan says. I stare at him. "What? Love?" I ask. "Yeah. With the way he acts now, it seems pretty obvious, he has definitely changed because of it. He's in love." Frypan says. "And by the looks of it, it's you he's in love with." "Why me?" I ask, not watching what I'm cutting. "There's something about you he likes." Frypan says. I feel pain in my hand and drop the knife on the floor. "Ben said that too." I mutter walking out of the kitchen and towards the Med-Jacks hut once again.  
  
"Back again? What happened this time?" Jeff asks when I enter. "Yup. I accidentally cut my hand with a knife while cutting lettuce with Frypan." I say as Jeff gently pushes me into a chair. "Also, I have a question for you." "Shoot." Jeff says getting bandages and cleaning material. "You've noticed changes with Gally lately, right?" I ask as Jeff cleans the cut. "Yeah. Appears to be he's in love." Jeff says moving to wrapping the cut. "Frypan said something similar." I say. "I think it's true." Jeff says finishing off the wrapping. "M'kay. Thanks for bandaging me up." I say standing. "No problem. Just be more careful. That's the second time you got injured." Jeff says with worry. "I know. Sorry." I say heading towards the door. "Don't be sorry, just be more careful." Jeff says. "Alright." I say exiting the building. Well. I got the answers I need.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished

The afternoon was calming, small conversations here and there as boys worked. I decided to work at the Gardens to reduce the chance of getting any more injuries. Now, it's almost time for dinner. I'm sitting in a tree, thinking about what Ben, Jeff, and Frypan said earlier. I suddenly hear footsteps and look down to see Tom heading my way. "Isn't it a little early for you to be back?" I call to Tom. "Eh." Tom shrugs climbing up the tree. "Got done earlier than usual, I guess." "Well, it's about time for dinner. Also, after dinner I'm thinking about telling Newt." I say with a smile. "What? Wait no, please don't." Tom pleads. "But Tom, not being able to say anything is starting to get hard. It's also getting more obvious. I bet everyone can tell by now." I whine. "I don't even know if he feels the same way." Tom says. "I'm pretty sure he does. I can see it." I say. "Is that like a girl power or something? Being able to tell if someone likes someone?" Tom asks. "Dunno. Maybe. Or maybe it's like a talent a just few of us have." I say with a smile. "Why just a few? Why not me?" Tom whines. "Maybe if you try hard enough you could do it." I say. "Now. I'm going to go get dinner, then find Newt after." I say getting down from the tree and heading towards the picnic tables. "Hey, wait up." Tom calls, climbing down from the tree. He catches up with me quickly, him being a Runner and all. "Hey, this is a random question, but why'd they make me a Runner after the night in the Maze and not you?" Tom asks. "Dunno. Probably because I'm a girl, maybe they think I'm...not...capable? I dunno." I reply.  
  
Tom kept bugging me to not tell during dinner. "Too bad. I'm gonna do it. Like I said earlier, it's getting hard to keep quiet." I say after dinner. I quickly make my way to Newt. "Don't, please. I'll tell Gally you like him if you tell Newt." Tom says. I stop in my tracks. "What?" I say. He doesn't know, does he? "Why would you do that?" "Well, I have noticed a few changes with Gally, but he's still a jerk to me." Tom says. "See? Maybe you do have that talent we were talking about earlier." I say sort of gesturing to Gally. "But who would Gally like?" Tom asks. "I heard he likes me. But that's off topic. Now back to what I was doing." I say continuing to make my way to Newt. "Wait! Please. Don't do it." Tom pleads. "I'm going to tickle you." I start running. I'm very ticklish, don't judge. Tomas is hot on my trail, easily catching up. "NEWT!" I shout running behind him. "What's up, Tommy?" Newt asks. "He said he's going tickle me." I say over his shoulder. "Oh? Ticklish are we?" Newt questions. "Very." Tom replies. "And I was going to tickle her because she wants to tell people something I don't want anyone to know." "Only one person!" I argue. "Well, you shouldn't tell anyone if Tommy doesn't want you to." Newt says. "But..." I start. "Tom is in love with you." I whisper in his ear. "Maddie! I told you not to!" Tom shouts. "Sorry, but too late." I say. Newt's staring at Tom, Tom stares at me. I walk around from behind Newt over to Tom and shove him towards Newt. "Can you two say something? It's getting awfully quiet." I say. "Don't think there is a need for words..." Newt trails off. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can say anything, Newt pulls Tom into a sweet kiss. I smile. "YES!" I shout throwing my arms up. "OK, maybe we should tickle her." Newt says. "What. NO!" I shout running away. "Let's get her." Tom says. Newt moves pretty fast with a bad leg. "GALLY! Help me!" I shout running behind him, lightly resting my hand on his back. Tom and Newt come to a stop in front of Gally. "What are you doing Thomas? And you too Newt." Gally asks. "We were trying to tickle her." Newt says. "Why?" Gally asks. "She did something to us and we want to get revenge." Tom replies. "What exactly did Madison do?" Gally asks. Newt and Tom look at each other. "She...got us together? If you know what I mean." Newt states. Gally turns around to face me. "You set them up?" "Well...like what Newt said, got them together. So technically yes, yes I did." I say. "Why?" Gally asks. "Because they're good together." I say. "You two are good together." Newt calls. "Not gonna happen." I call back. Though I sorta do have to admit, I am in love with Gally. "Lies. Liar." Newt calls again. "But what about Tom? It's been almost two weeks, and I had to tell you he loves you just now." I argue. "Yeah. But you're holding off longer." Newt argues back. "What?" I ask. "You don't think it's obvious? I've noticed it. You love Gally." Newt states. My face turns red and I storm into the Deadheads. I climb up a tree and sit a few branches up.  
  
I soon hear footsteps and look between the leaves that hide me. Gally. "Go away." I call out when he's close enough to hear. Gally walks up to the base of the tree, "No." "Go away." "No." Gally says. "Why are you here." I demand. "To talk." Gally replies. "Go away." I say. "I don't want to talk." "Please." "No." "I'm not going anywhere until you get down here and talk to me." "About what?" I ask. "You. And me." Gally states. "Why? There's nothing to talk about." I say. "There are a few things to consider." "No, I don't wanna talk. Not about us. I'm not getting down either." I say. "You know, this is when you would say 'Gally, stop being stubborn.' So I'm gonna say, Madison, stop being stubborn." Gally says. "No." I say with a small smile. "Don't make me chop the tree down." Gally warns. "I don't care. I'm not coming down." "I'm getting the axe." Gally turns and starts to walk back to get the axe. I swing upside down so I'm hanging from my legs. "What." Gally turns to face me. "I didn't mean it like that." "Ugh, fine." I say, pulling myself back up and properly climb down from the tree. "Was Newt right?" Gally asks when I face him. "Maybe." I say, avoiding eye contact. Gally steps closer to me. "Madison." "Alright, yeah." My voice getting quiet at the end. Gally lifts my face and kisses me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this is turning out, but that's my opinion.


End file.
